


B is for Blackmail

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas had been determined to get out of Rosewood, to get to college where he could pretend he'd never been known as Hermy the Hermaphrodite. But Mona won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Blackmail

Lucas had more or less forgotten the remark he’d made to Mona about how Alison was going to get what was coming to her. She kind of had, after all, without Lucas having to take any action himself. He’d already trashed her memorial; he was done with her now. His issues had been with Alison rather than her friends. Aria, Spencer and Emily hadn’t really done anything to him, and Hanna had become a friend. He didn’t want to do anything to hurt them; he had all the revenge he needed by trashing Ali’s memorial. 

“They didn’t stop Ali from saying it,” Mona had pointed out. “They just sat there with her and watched. They never defended you. Don’t you want to get back at them for that?” Lucas had wanted to remind her about how Hanna had agreed to go on that date with Caleb despite the fact that she really didn’t want him back at the time. She’d done that for Lucas, so his own date with Danielle would go well. That wasn’t the action of the girl Mona was describing. Hanna was one of the few real friends Lucas had ever had, and he hated what Mona was making him do to her.

The crazy thing was that it was having her and Caleb as friends that had made Lucas realise that selling test answers wasn’t ever going to make him popular. These kids didn’t like him for himself, but for what he could offer them. He’d sell the test answers to the likes of Sean Ackard and Noel Kahn, then they’d pay for them and just look through him as though he wasn’t there, or reply with something like “Thanks, Larry.” He was still invisible to the popular kids, and he hated it. Hanna and Caleb, without realising it, had been the ones who’d made him first start questioning how much that mattered.

It wouldn’t have been long before it came to a time when high school would no longer matter. Lucas had been told he could have his pick of colleges. He could go wherever he wanted, preferably as far as Rosewood as he could get without actually leaving the country. In college, Lucas could make a fresh start, be somewhere where no one had ever known him as Hermy the Hermaphrodite. He could finally close the door on everything that had happened at Rosewood High.

Until Mona found out what he was doing.

Lucas hadn’t been stupid enough to actually try and sell any test answers to Mona. But someone obviously mentioned it to her. One word from Mona, and Lucas’s college dreams would come crashing down around his ears. Forget the fresh start. He’d be lucky to get a job sweeping the floors at Leon’s Cupcakes. Mona held his future in her hands, and Lucas knew that if he was ever going to get to make something of his life, he had to do what she said. Sometimes when he saw Hanna, she’d seemed upset, and Lucas hated the fact that he knew why but couldn’t do anything about it.

He just had to make it through to the end of high school. Then he could turn his back on Mona, look to his future. The future he was determined to have.

Unless Mona found some other way of turning on him too.


End file.
